teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Battlefield
"Battlefield" is the eleventh episode of Season Two of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Davis and directed by Tim Andrew. It is the twenty-third episode of the series overall, and premiered on August 6, 2012. Synopsis It's the night of the championship game and Scott is riding the bench as academically ineligible, meanwhile he must keep Gerard from unleashing the kanima on the unsuspecting crowd. Knowing that Scott will be busy, Allison and her father hunt down two of Derek's pack. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Guest Starring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent *Bianca Lawson as Marin Morrell *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Gage Golightly as Erica Reyes *Sinqua Walls as Vernon Boyd Co-Starring *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani Uncredited *Frederico Cruz as Sean Body/Omega *David Elson as Kanima *Stephen Lunsford as Matt Daehler (archive footage) Trivia *When the Argent's are hunting the runaways this is the first time Alison is seen shooting a recurve bow, usually she shoots compound, or a crossbow. Connections *Mentioned in Coach's speech- Independence Day (1996) Quotes :Isaac: You got a plan yet? :Scott: No, right now it's pretty much just keep Jackson from killing anyone. :Isaac: Well, that might be easier if you're actually in the game. We have to make it so coach has no choice but to play you. :Scott: How do we do that? He's got a bench full of guys he can use before he ever puts me on the field. :gives him a mischievous look :Scott: Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital? :Isaac: I can try. ---- :Coach Finstock: a speech before the game Good morning. In less than an hour, aircraft from here will join others from around the world. And you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind. :Melissa: What? :Coach Finstock: "Mankind." That word should have new meaning for all of us today... :Melissa: Stiles What the hell is he taking about? :Stiles: He does this every year. :Melissa: Seriously? :Stiles: Yeah. :Coach Finstock: We are fighting for our right to live... :Melissa: Wait... is this... :Stiles: Yeah! It's the speech from Independence Day. :Coach Finstock: ...but as the day the world declared in one voice. :Stiles: It's his favourite movie. :Coach Finstock: We will not go quietly into the night! :Melissa: He doesn't know any sports speeches? :Stiles: I don't think he cares. ---- :Stiles: Put on your helmet and get out there. You're in for Greenburg. :Coach Finstock: What? What happened to Greenburg? :Coach Finstock: Greenburg! He sucks, you suck... slightly less. :Stiles: I'm playing? On the field? With the team? :Coach Finstock: Yes! Unless you'd rather... play with yourself. :Stiles: I already did that today. Twice! ---- :Stiles: Just because a bunch of dumbasses dragged him into a pool when he couldn't swim doesn't really give him the right to go off killing them one by one. And by the way, my dad told me that they found a bunch of pictures of Allison on Matt's computer. And not just of her though. I mean, he Photoshopped himself into these pictures. Stuff like them holding hands and kissing. You know, like he had built this whole fake relationship. So yeah, maybe drowning when he was nine years old was what sent him off the rails, but the dude was definitely riding the crazy train. ---- :Stiles: I'm fine. Yeah, aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant overwhelming crushing fear that something terrible is about to happen. :Ms. Morell: It's called hyper vigilance. The persistent feeling of being under threat. :Stiles: It's not just a feeling though. It's like it's a panic attack. You know, I can't even breathe. :Ms. Morell: Like you're drowning? :Stiles: Yeah. :Ms. Morell: So, if you're drowning and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment. But if you choose to not open your mouth, to not let the water in. :Stiles: You do it anyway. It's a reflex. :Ms. Morell: But if you hold off until that reflex kicks in. You have more time, right? :Stiles: Not much time. Ms. Morell: But more time to fight your way to the surface. :Stiles: I guess. :Ms. Morell: More time to be rescued. :Stiles: More time to be in agonizing pain. Did you forget about the part where you feel like your head's exploding? :Ms. Morell: If it's about survival, isn't a little agony worth it? :Stiles: What if it just gets worse. What if it's agony now and then... then it's just hell later on? :Ms. Morell: Then think about what Winston Churchill once said: If you're going through hell... keep going! ---- :Peter: It's quite a situation you got yourself in here, Derek. I mean, I'm out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly there's lizard people, geriatric psychopaths and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self-esteem deprived adolescent in town. :Derek: What do you want? :Peter: I wanna help, you're my nephew. The only relative that I have left. You know, there's still a lot that I can teach you. Can we just talk? :Derek: Sure. Let's talk! :goes crashing into the railing of the stairs ---- :Erica: We've made up our minds. :Boyd: We've lost, Derek. Alright, it's over. We're leaving. :Derek: No. No, you're running, and once you start, you don't stop. You'll always be running. ---- :Boyd: the woods Listen. :howling :Erica: Coyote? Wolf? :Boyd: No, it can't be. There are no wolves in California. :[Reyes: No, but there are werewolves. Soundtrack *Jet Set - Blue Stahli *Brain Tonic - The Datsuns *Fly Curious - Heavy Young Heathens *Kikkake (Quemists Remix) [feat. DJ Krush - DJ Kentaro *Tall Order - Heavy Young Heathens *Run Boy Run - Woodkid Category:Season Two Episodes